


My Pearl

by Celestial_Celery



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, might do more idk, this is rly short soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Celery/pseuds/Celestial_Celery
Summary: Pearl and Rose share a moment after Rose finds her training yet again.





	My Pearl

Rose smiled to herself - yet again she had found Pearl perfecting her already perfect sword fighting. Even centuries after the war had ended the petite gem still insisted on improvement. How dedicated, she thought.  
Rose sat down in the lush grassy field to watch and admire her fellow Crystal Gem, maybe she'd even learn a new trick or two.

After a few hours of slicing and parrying at her holograms, Pearl unsummoned her sword and turned towards the warp pad; Only to see the Rose Quartz watching her with admiration. A small blush graced her pale cheeks as she quickly fumbled to regain her composure.  
Rose couldn't help but let out a small giggle of affection at the sight before she rose(heheh) to her feet and approached, making Pearl quickly go stiff and stare at her nervously - her pose that of a soldier on the presence of their superior.

‘There's no need to be like that,’ Rose smiled, her voice like a silk cocoon - engulfing Pearl with all sorts of confusing feelings ‘Please, you must learn to relax more around me’  
At that, Pearl blushed deeper and fought against herself to lower her shoulders and loosen her muscles ‘O-of course,’ she replied, and after a moment of thought and somewhat awkward silence she spoke again ‘Oh yes, Is there something the matter? What purpose brought you here?’

Rose giggled before quickly changing her tone to be more serious ‘Oh yes it was a very urgent matter,’ She replied, a sense of authority suddenly present in her tone.

Pearl’s eyes widened ‘What is it?’ 

Rose leaned in and crouched down to eye level, as if to tell a secret - as if the very grass itself couldn't hear what would be unveiled.

‘I wanted to see my favourite Pearl’

After a few blinks, Pearl’s worried expression and serious demeanour quickly melted into a vivid blush as she turned to hide her shame ‘R-Rose! You had me worried something s-serious had happened!’ She exclaimed, her voice cracking with embarrassment.

Rose burst into loud laughter, further warming Pearl’s cheeks and making her lustrous curls ripple and flow like a rough ocean current. 

Pearl sighed and rolled her eyes but a smile still crept onto her face. No matter how much she tried she couldn't help how Rose’s laughter reverberated through her very being. How it was the only distraction that could penetrate her steel concentration during a battle. How it never left her thoughts. 

As Rose regained her composure, she wiped away a tear that had formed from her intense laughter and sat down ‘Here, come sit,’ She suggested as she pat the spot next to her, to which Pearl immediately complied.

Side by side they sat in silence and watched the Sun set, something they often did. Small quiet moments. So simple yet it so appreciated by the both of them. 

As the sun set and stretched it's rays of tiring light across the sky, Rose shifted so that her head rest on Pearl’s lap, sending the usual wave of hue to the cheeks of the smaller being.

‘Oh Pearl, isn't this so wonderful,’ Rose sang as she closed her eyes in relaxation ‘Everyday on Earth is a new gift, I'm so happy I get to share it with you for forever.’

A small smile crept onto Pearl’s cheeks, as she began to delicately run her fingers through the sea of pink locks that flowed from Rose’s head onto her lap.

‘Me too’


End file.
